


Bounce

by DarkestAffinity



Series: With Only The Moon Bearing Witness [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestAffinity/pseuds/DarkestAffinity
Summary: Manjoume's bed is super bouncy. And super big. Yet he falls into Judai's arms anyway.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: With Only The Moon Bearing Witness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Nobody Said Anything About Kissing, as well as before Shou and Judai enter Manjoume's bedroom.

Manjoume would never get used to this, he told himself. Never.

He bounced on his bed in his new dorm. His new Osiris Red Dorm. Manjoume would prefer anything else. The room was too small, it barely fit his preferred bed size let alone anything else. And it certainly wasn’t big enough to share.

“Manjoume! It’s just so perfect!” A certain slacker said as he jumped up and down on Manjoume’s bed, sending Manjoume out of control and into the air. Again.  
“Get out of my room!” He yelled at the other teen, frustrated.  
“But Manjoume.” Bounce. “I came here to spend time with you.” Judai laughed as he sent Manjoume back into the air again.  
“There is not enough.” Bounce. “Space for me here, let alone.” Bounce. “You, you incorrigible person!”  
“What does that word even mean?”

Manjoume never got to tell him, because each bounce had sent him closer to Judai until the last bounce had Manjoume crashing into Judai.

Manjoume groaned while Judai just laughed. The idiot didn’t feel pain, Manjoume swore. He tried to pick himself up off of Judai who had ended up below him, but with both hands on the mattress, resting on either side of Judai’s head, something in the air changed. A spark. Judai’s warm smile gazing up at him, full of mischief and mirth and warmth and something else that Manjoume didn’t want to think about but couldn’t help himself and it was too late he realised he was staring at Judai’s mouth as he watched that grin get bigger and his eyes darted up-

He had been caught. Judai held his gaze, making Manjoume feel too hot in his clothes, his cheeks turning red.  
“Whatcha thinking about, Manjoume?” Came a surprisingly sly voice.  
“Manjoume-San. And nothing you should concern yourself with.” Manjoume tried to sit upon his legs, pushing off with his hands but legs wrapped around his hips stopped him and pulled him down closer, sending him almost face-first into Judai’s face. “Oi! What do you think you’re doing?!?” He couldn’t help the panic that leaked into his voice. He was so confused.  
“What does it look like?” Judai teased as he wrapped his arms around Manjoume as well, pulling him ever closer.

It was too much. Manjoume found himself completely combusted in Judai’s arms. “I don’t know,” was all he could groan out before hiding his face in Judai’s chest. How could Judai do this to him? It was too close. Too much. Too embarrassing. Manjoume was too hot.  
“I’m just having a cuddle with one of my new best buds!” Judai laughed, and Manjoume felt it to his core.  
“I don’t think ‘best buds’ cuddle each other,” his voice muffled by fabric and a body. Whenever he breathed in through his nose he could smell the scent of laundry powder, a distinct outdoor/grassy smell, and something else that was distinctly Judai.  
“Well maybe it’s just a Manjoume and Judai cuddle thing then.”

Manjoume didn’t bother answering that. He was too hot. Judai was too hot. And as the minutes ticked by, filled with Judai humming, legs occasionally twitching, and a bold hand that slowly started to move across Manjoume’s back, Manjoume felt muscles he didn’t even know he had started to relax. This wasn’t so bad.

“Hey, Manjoume,” Judai said because apparently, he couldn’t keep quiet. At least he was whispering.  
“What.”  
“What you did at North Academy. That was so cool. You had to beat all those guys and you were like their favourite person in the entire world. Did you see the way they cried when they left? I can’t believe you didn’t go back. And even with your brother’s airing the whole thing you were so cool!”  
“Of course I was. I’m the Manjoume Thunder.”  
Judai started the count up in a mock whisper, and after a beat, Manjoume whispered the punch line. This sent Judai into cheers and he tightened his grip on Manjoume, doing this weird sort of excited squirm before rocking them side to side on the bed.  
“Settle down!” Manjoume went back to yelling at the idiot who just laughed before rolling them onto their sides. Manjoume could see Judai’s face again. It was full of smiles and laughter and crinkled eyes that when they finally opened, wouldn’t leave Manjoume’s. They were brown, and warm, and impossibly close and the only time Manjoume ever saw them this focused was in duels right before the idiot did something amazing that turned the whole thing around and-and…

It would be so easy. So easy to just lean forward. Let the warmth this boy was giving pour into Manjoume’s body. Instead, he just buried his head into the human radiator again. 

If there was one thing Manjoume missed most about the Obelisk dorms, it would be the heating. Manjoume had spent only a few nights in this new dorm room, and suddenly having a bed so big... 

It was too cold.

Judai was so warm.

And as much as Majoume sneered at him, said mean things, teased him. Rubbed things in his face. Judai was never anything but cheer, and laughs, and teasing that was never said with a nasty intent or tone or judgement he just found Manjoume funny, and cool, and. And. And Manjoume could put up with Judai’s stupid antics like whatever he was pulling now because when Manjoume was standing there on stage with his brothers, who held him up by the collar. There was Judai. 

Stupid, undefeatable, stupidly brave, always slacking off or sleeping, who was now always trying to get Manjoume to share his notes, unfathomable, incorrigible, unreasonable, stupid, stupid, Judai Yuki. Who always laughed. Who always smiled. Who always found a reason to touch Manjoume. A hand that always found his shoulder, arms that would try to draw him closer. Who did this person think he was? Just coming into Manjoume’s room and doing whatever this was like seriously? Manjoume should kick him out. Nobody was allowed to touch Manjoume like this. Nobody was allowed to laugh and smile and be so close and talk about how cool Manjoume was and honestly, seriously, Manjoume should push him away.

Manjoume should push him away.

But instead, Judai’s leg gave an uncontrollable twitch and tried to readjust his arm under Manjoume and when Manjoume verbalised his complaints about how Judai couldn’t stay still for just five minutes, he got a laugh and suddenly Judai was rocking him back and forth again in a tighter grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Judai and Shou got the idea to just launch themselves onto Manjoume's bed and jump on it from somewhere. Mainly Judai's large mouth.  
> "Shou his bed is so bouncy like a trampoline you should jump on it with me."  
> "Why do you know that Judai?"


End file.
